


right down the line ( it's been you and me )

by DangerCW



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerCW/pseuds/DangerCW
Summary: Since they were five years old, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor have always been tied together by the invisible red string of fate.a childhood to adulthood au





	right down the line ( it's been you and me )

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple au for Supercorp that feature them as best friends from childhood.

They are five years old when they have their first kiss. Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor are playing outside on Kara’s jungle gym. For the last four hours they slayed over a dozen dragons, hundreds of men and three evil witches in a very intense game of knight in shining armor and princess in shining armor.

Lena refused to just be the princess. She fought alongside Kara, even if she was to be rescued.

Since starting Kindergarten, the two gravitate towards each other naturally. They bond over adoptive mothers and not feeling as though they fit in. Things are easier for Kara though as neither Eliza or Jeremiah have ever made her feel like the odd child out. Lena can’t say the same. At five she doesn’t fully understand why Lillian doesn’t love her like Eliza loves Kara.

They always play at Kara’s. Eliza has extra love to give and every playdate is met with hugs and cookies and laughter.

“I have to kiss you now,” Kara said as she loops her arms over the bar at the slide. Lena sat off to the side, her feet dangling over the edge and resting against the little rock wall climb up.

“Why?” Lena questions.

“Because the knight always kisses the princess after he rescues her.”

Lena is quiet as she contemplates Kara’s logic. She’s right. Holding out her hand, Lena nods, “Okay you can kiss me.”

Kara giggles. “No I have to kiss you on the lips like in the movies!”

Lena sighs, like it’s some kind of chore but stands anyway and steps towards Kara. “Fine.”

Kara leans in and quickly pecks her lips, busting out into a fit of giggles after. Lena joins in. A moment later the two are going down the slide and engaging in another epic fantasy battle.

*********************

They are eight years old and having a campout in Kara’s backyard. There is a tent pitched but both girls are on a blanket and stretched out. They share a pillow but lay on opposite sides, their heads next to each other and eyes up at the sky.

Kara’s knows she’s not from this planet. Alex told her she came from space when she was just four. Her parents explain that she came from a planet that was destroyed along with her cousin Clark. Martha Kent and Eliza are sisters and decided to raise them. Eliza tells her over and over she wishes she could give Kara more answers. Kara knows that she’s telling the truth.

Her powers manifested recently. Lena notices that Kara is faster and stronger. Eliza and Jeremiah warn her not to tell anyone but Lena isn’t anyone. She’s...Lena.

“So you come from up there?” Lena asks, point to the vast Kansas night sky.

“Somewhere.” Kara replies. She wonders all the time what Krypton was like, if she would have had a best friend like Lena on her real planet.

“Do you like having superpowers?” Lena turns her head to the side, looking at Kara. The other girl mimics her action and shrugs.

“You could be a superhero.” Lena suggests.

“No. That’ll probably be Clark. They don’t let girls be heroes.”

“You would be a way better hero than Clark. And who cares if you are girl. That shouldn’t matter.”

Lena is fired up and it makes Kara smile. The best part of Earth is Lena.

“What would I be called?” Kara asks with a smile.

“Supergirl.”

*********************

They are sixteen the first time Kara experiences heartbreak. Neither girl was in with the popular crowd, despite their older siblings being so. They stick together and make sure to take all the same classes together. Nothing gets between them until Mike Matthews.

Lena thinks he’s an egotistical jerk. Kara thinks he’s cute.

It’s irritating to Lena that their Friday night sleepovers start getting cancelled. Mike sits with them everyday at lunch, cutting more into the time that Lena has with Kara.

Lena thinks it’s natural to be jealous. They’ve been each other’s rocks since they were five. Kara is too busy going on double dates with Clark and Lois that Lena starts hanging out with Alex and Lucy. It takes her all of two minutes to figure out the girls are dating and suddenly Lena realizes she’s not jealous of Mike because he took her friend, she’s jealous because she cares about Kara like he does.

Lena bites her tongue for months and tries to pretend she is fine with Kara and Mike. When she gets a phone call on a Friday night and Kara is just crying, she breaks the speed limit the entire way to the Danvers house.

Kara sobs into Lena’s shoulder for an hour until she finally explains that all Mike wanted was to ‘pop her cherry’ for his reputation. She feels like she’s wasted seven months of her life and pushed Lena way. Lena rocks her back and forth, pressing kisses to her temple and promising she isn’t going anyway.

Kara looks at Lena like she’s her whole world again. She realizes that Lena still is. Mike was a distraction, a cute boy who just wanted her but didn’t know her. Not like Lena does. 

They are seventeen and drinking after homecoming when they cross a line they’ve been dancing around since Kara’s breakup with Mike. They go to the dance together as friends, but more than a handful of people notice how they never untwine their fingers and dance a little too close.

Alone in Kara’s room, the two girls giggle as they pass a bottle of peach schnapps back and forth. It has no effect on Kara but she loves the way the alcohol flushes Lena’s cheeks and make them a little more pink.

“I don’t wanna be drunk if you can’t.” Lena says as she refuses the bottle from Kara. 

Kara sets the bottle down and spends a long time looking at Lena, who just smiles back at her. She can feel the electricity in the air between them. A fire spreads through her just from playing with Lena’s fingers.

There is something about Lena that radiates warmth. Everything about her is inviting. She is a bright beacon, drawing in the wayward with a simple smile. She knows she is consumed by Lena.

Kara can’t take it anymore. She leans forward, pulling Lena’s cheeks between her hands. Their lips met. It takes Lena a moment before she pushes forward, pushes back into the kiss and deepens it.

It’s sparks and fire and passion. They lose themselves in each other for others. Exploring. Touching. Tasting. Everything falls into place for them perfectly.

*********************

They are eighteen when they promise to make things work with the distance. Lena is heading to the West Coast for college while Kara is heading East. They believe they can make it work. After all, they have been best friends since they were five. 

*********************

They are twenty-four the next time they see each other. Six months into college and the distance didn’t work. They parted with promises of friendships and closeness. It just never worked. Lena was pulled one way and Kara was pulled the opposite.

Lena runs L-Corp while Kara masquerades as Supergirl, saving National City. In a box under her bed, Lena has endless news clippings of Supergirl. She’s glad that Kara is a hero, just like she told her she should be when they were eight.  
Moving L-Corp to National City once she became the CEO was Lena’s plan all along. National City offers a chance to reconnect with Kara. 

Kara is engaged now. James Olsen is nothing like Mike Matthews and with one conversation, Lena loves him. Kara is happy. She’s got Supergirl and she’s working at CatCo as a reporter. All Lena really cares about is the fact Kara is happy.

Kara decides to pour everything into her friendship with Lena again. From five years old, Lena was always her number one. Having her back was an opportunity she couldn’t pass up. Balancing James and Lena was nothing like before.

She falls into old patterns so easy. Everything is run through Lena. Anytime that Kara needs her, Lena is there. Lena pours everything right back into Kara. Eyebrows raise again as they wonder just how platonic that relationship is.

Kara believed everything was fine until James told her otherwise.

“It’s okay.” He says with a tone that Kara knows is sincere. “I know you love me. You just still love her a little more.”

“It’s not like that.” Kara pleads. She’s been ignoring for months that fire burning for Lena. She could never do that to James. Good, reliable and solid James. After Lena, Kara didn’t believe love could exist. James had changed her mind.

A laugh falls from James as he places his hands on Kara’s shoulders. “It is. And I’m okay. You would never hurt me if you could avoid it. So I’m not hurt. You and Lena are an unstoppable force and I will not be in the way.”

She hates how good James is. He doesn’t deserve this but he’s letting it happen. 

With a kiss on her forehead, Kara’s relationship with James comes to a gentle end.

*********************

They are twenty-six before Kara has the courage to ask Lena out on a date. They both dated around. They ignored the input from their friends. Kara learned to roll her eyes at James when he reminded her that he gave his blessings years ago.

They have dinner on the balcony of Lena’s office. The smiles and laughs flow freely. It never ended between them. They could deny it all they wanted, dance around how their souls were drawn together by fate or something bigger. They had found each other at five years old. They had a lifetime to enjoy that.


End file.
